


The Battle that brought the Boys

by booknfun



Series: Marvelous Queen [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknfun/pseuds/booknfun
Summary: Passing mentions of a whole bunch of stuff. Villain gets what he deserves.  Can be read without reading the other fic.
Series: Marvelous Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704085
Kudos: 1





	The Battle that brought the Boys

Disclaimer:I do not own anything here.  
The Battle that brought the boys into the modern era.

"There that should do. That should do nicely. No one ever believed me now they will. Now they all will. Test need to test." He was short, balding brownish hair, brownish eyes were filled with manic glee. Too many times overlooked. Too many times ignored. He had a small mutant power but it wasn't powerful enough for the powers that be to be worried about. But he was registered all the same. With registration came unemployment fired as soon as the university found out. He filed suit and they simply paid and told him to stay off the grounds. There was some society still fighting to get him back on campus but Dave no longer cared. He had found a new job at an electronics store repairing stuff that was brought in. He was one of the best techs they had in the store and decent sales person. He tried to get promotion that had opened up he was more than qualified but they fired him instead. His background check found the registration. 'Mutants were too dangerous to be put in positions of power.' "I'll show them too dangerous. I'll show them all." He looked frantically around his apartment for something to test his gadget on. His eyes fell on the cheap wall calendar featuring a kitten at the ASPCA. He pointed his hand with the attached gadget and triggered it. A beam hit the calendar with a blinding flash of light. When his vision cleared there was a kitten on his table it looked exactly like the wall calendar. "I'm going to need something to cover my eyes with." He left the apartment uncaring about the kitten on table.  
He hit the street looking for sunglasses and trouble. He walked past a street vendor hawking sun glasses and cheap novelty blow ups. There was a kid holding a blowup Godzilla. He looked aroud at the sun glasses and found the one with the darkest possible lenses. The mother and son paid and left. "If you want those it'll be $50." came from the vendor.  
He laughed"Suurreee let me get my money from my pocket." He pulled the gun out and blasted one of the blown up Godzillas. Watching it grow expand and become real was an amazing and surreal sight. The Vendor started running half way thru the coward. Nearby there was a display of plush unicorns he blasted them too make every little girls dream come true. A poster from Jurassic Park featuring the T. Rex. "It would be a crime against science not to." He blasted the poster. By now people were running and screaming sirens were blaring. He went into the store it had a display filled with extinct animals he blasted the whole display and walked out cackling with glee. Walking down the road watching the puny people run around trying to escape his creatures. A game store caught his eye with a poster of a wyvern blasting fire advertising some stupid video game. "One dragon coming up." It immediately took to the sky and blasted a helicopter with fire causing it to lose control and crash. "I need more dragons. " Before he could walk into the store the Iron Man suit blasted him away.   
"Nope not gonna let you go in there." came from the suit.  
Now he had the powerful peoples attention. Oh look another excellent target...A vintage Alien poster in a store window. Got deflected at the last second by Captain America. He screamed in rage. And got eaten by T.Rex dropping his gun to the ground which made one more wild blast out into the distance. As the Rex left he smashed the gun. Nothing disappeared this was gonna be a long day.  
"Okay that just happened."came from Iron Man.  
"Widow follow the T Rex until we can somehow detain it. Iron Man do something about the dragon. Hawkeye keep an eye out for more dangerous creatures.""

"Like the sabertooth cat that at your 2 o'clock? or the Raptors making their way down 7th street."  
"Coulson we're gonna need help containing this"  
"Already on it. Godzilla is making things difficult."  
"Stop attacking him and he might just go away. We can always hunt him down later. " came from Iron Man  
"Don't you have a dragon to deal with?" came from Hawkeye.  
"I'm multitasking and I'm pretty sure its a wyvern not a dragon dragons have four legs and a seperate set of wings and .."

"Tony just do something about it before it kills more reporters." Steve sounded irritated. It was still very early yet.  
"Coulson I'm on 19th street I have some civilians that need evac I think the Emulator might have created them there's an empty poster behind them they might have come from." came from Black widow still dinosaur hunting how can you lose a T.rex?  
"Emulator is that what we're going with?"  
"Not now Hawkeye." Suddenly with a shriek the dragon fell to the ground in a heap. quickly it was swarmed by NYPD and Shield as they used ropes and nets to wrap it up before it could recover. Meanwhile Godzilla quietly escaped into the ocean.  
This was going to be a very long day. And the paperwork was going to epic.


End file.
